


Everything Nice

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Light Nipple Play, Missionary, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes it’s just nice to lay back and go along for the delicious ride.





	Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Their room was dimly lit in a soothing sensual red as she gripped on to his shoulders, tilting her head back as sweat drips from her face causing some of loose strands for her white hair to stick to the sides of her face. She bites her lips as he mouthed at her neck gripping the pillow by her head as he rolled his hips into her shivering at the wet heat around his cock.

Allura arched when he brushed over her spot and wrapped her legs tighter around him as she digs her nails onto his back.

“Mmmm…! Nnngh….”

She gasped when he gave a light nip to her throat, and kissed under her chin with a deep rumbling purr as his thrusts began to pick up in speed.

“Aaaah…haaa….mmmm…! Kolivan…..!”

She moaned when he kissed her deeply to swallow the sweet sounds she made with each slap of their meeting hips. He gave a small growl as he almost rips the pillow under his fingers when she presses up against him in an arch.

He lightly nipped her bottom lip before slipping his hands down over her shoulders and to her breasts, breaking the kiss as he pulls back slightly and fucks into her harder.

His eyes seemed to glow from the shadow that casts from the red light as he looked down at her.

It scent a wonderful thrill through her as she bites her bottom lip and blushes under the gaze, as her blue eyes glimmer.

Kolivan gently gropes over the supple mounds, gently pinching over her nipples and watching the way her face darkens and how the pitch in her voice rises. He gave a soft groan and shuddered as he started to move harder into her, feeling her hands move and grip at the fur on his chest as he bowed his head with his ears pinned to his head.

Stars he was so close…..!

“Princess….” 

She looked up at him, as he moved a hand up to push some hair from her face, panting as he felt himself growing closer to climax with each roll of his hips into her twitching cunt. He heard her gasp and watched her eyes rolls back as her jaw hung open. Her grip on his fur tightened as she arched harder, anynwords she tried to say being a garbled mess—

“Kol—-OOOOH!!”

He hissed and stilled when her cunt clenches hard around him, closing his eyes with a roar as he came deep inside of her.

He slumped after a momentum resting his head on her shoulder, as they breathed heavily.

After a moment he felt her soft hands gently stroke over his head and face, before he opened his eyes to look at her,

She smiles at him softly as he pulled slowly out of her, cum dribbling from her still slightly twitching cunt.

“Aaaah….sorry…”

“No no…it’s nice….” she purred with a shiver. She pressed against him shivering at the sweet soreness that was settling in.

He purred and kissed her cheek gently, holding her closer with a small possessive growl.

She closed her eyes humming.

_Hmmmm…..everything was nice…_


End file.
